


The Same Moon

by Hollie47



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021, this is some corny fluffy bullshit sprinkled with sugar syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Ty Lee and Azula share a moment together under the night sky.  Many, many years later Korra and Asami share a moment together in the same spot.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 68
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	The Same Moon

Lying down a warm deep red blanket, Ty Lee and Azula looked up at the night sky as the moon shone brightly above them. The cool wind was blowing, shaking the leaves of the small tree behind them. Pulling another blanket over the top of them, Ty Lee cuddled into Azula and watched the stars twinkling above them.

Pointing to four different stars in the night sky, Ty Lee traced invisible lines between them, trying to make a pattern in which they could connect. “I’ve always wondered what else is out there; we can’t be the only ones.”

“I have too, when I was younger and couldn’t sleep I used to look at the stars through my bedroom window and wonder the exact same thing. But right here and right now the only thing I know for sure is how much I love you,” Azula replied, gently caressing Ty Lee’s arm as the cool wind picked up and blew a little harsher.

Propping herself up on her elbow, Ty Lee smiled as the moon gently illuminated Azula’s face and made her gold eyes sparkle. “I love you too, more than words can say.” Leaning down, Ty Lee placed a soft kiss on Azula’s lips, lingering for just a moment.

Smiling up at Ty Lee, Azula looked into grey eyes and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “Come lay back down with me, please.”

Lying back down, Ty Lee rested her head on Azula’s chest and listened to the rhythmic beating of Azula’s heart, letting herself relax completely.

Holding Ty Lee close to her, Azula closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace. Letting her thoughts wonder, a small smile appeared on her face. “I think I want to spend forever with you,” she softly said, looking up at the night sky.

“I want to spend forever with you too,” Ty Lee softly replied, her heart full.

Holding her free hand out in front of her, Azula slowly bent a small blue heart of fire. “My love for you burns as bright as this heart in my hand. I love you Ty Lee.”

Watching as the small flame went out, Ty Lee traced a heart over Azula’s heart before propping herself up and slowly kissing Azula with all the passion she had. Gently pulling away for a moment, Ty Lee gently caressed the side of Azula’s face and looked into her golden eyes. “You are my one true love and I’m never letting you go.”

**73 years later**

Feeling the soft, plush, deep blue blanket beneath them, Asami held Korra in her arms as the wind softly blew. The leaves of the large tree behind them fell to the ground, scattering yellows and oranges all around them. Above them the moon shone brightly as the fluffy white clouds floated in the night sky.

“The stars we can see are so beautiful, it’s like they are sparkling extra bright, they’re really pretty,” Asami said, gently running her hand up and down Korra’s arm.

“They are, but nothing is as pretty or shines as brightly as you,” Korra replied, snuggling a little more into Asami.

Shaking her head at Korra’s reply, Asami couldn’t get the smile off her face. “Stop it, you’re being corny,” Asami said, slightly giggling.

Leaning up, Korra positioned herself so she could look at Asami. “Waking up every morning and getting to look into your beautiful, soulful eyes and seeing the smile on your face is something I want to look at every morning for the rest of my life. I don’t care how corny I sound, you really are the one.”

Sitting up and facing Korra, Asami gently cupped Korra’s face and softly kissed her, trying to convey across as much emotion as she could. “There is no one else I’d rather be with then you.”

Kissing Asami back, Korra gently ran her hand over Asami’s cheek and broke the kiss. Pressing her forehead against Asami’s, Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too.” Waiting a moment, Asami leaned back and held Korra’s hands in her own. “You’re being a little weird, what’s wrong my love?”

Looking up at the night sky, Korra watched as the moon shone brightly, shimmering slightly as a thin cloud gently floated by. Taking a deep breath in and slowly exhaling, she looked into Asami’s light green eyes and felt a wave of calm wash over her. “There has been something on my mind lately and I’ve come to realise that I don’t want to spend another day not knowing. All I know is that when I’m with you my heart feels full and the love I have for you makes me know, in my heart, what I want.”

Reaching into her pocket, Korra pulled out a small wooden box and opened it up. Sitting inside was a simple dark blue betrothal necklace with a light blue stone, a crescent moon neatly carved into it which sparkled under the moonlight. “Asami Sato, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Looking down into the small box, then to Korra, Asami could see the love Korra had for her in her gorgeous blue eyes and it made her tear up slightly. “Of course, yes, yes, yes,” Asami replied, her heart swelling with love as she moved her hair back. 

Picking up the necklace out of the box, Korra gently placed it around Asami’s neck and looked at her wife to be. “You are so beautiful,” she softly whispered as she leaned in and captured Asami’s lips with her own, conveying all the love and passion she had for her in the simple gesture which meant so much to her.


End file.
